


Sweatshirt

by aly_m_cap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: You put on Sam's gray sweatshirt, knowing exactly what seeing you in it does to him.





	Sweatshirt

You gripped the towel wrapped around your chest a bit tighter as you fumbled through a basket of yours and Sam’s clothes on the bedroom floor. The cool air of the bunker kissed your damp skin, causing goosebumps to rise along your body. You smiled when you pulled out a sweatshirt.

Sam’s gray sweatshirt.

You slid it over your head, embracing the lingering scent of Sam embedded in the fabric. Fumbling through the pile of clothes once more, you grabbed some underwear and shorts and pulled them on so you could join the boys for movie night.

You had always loved the way this sweatshirt looked on Sam. You loved the contrast of the light gray against his bronze skin, the way the material clung to his muscular form, but most importantly, you loved the way it changed the color of his eyes. Sam’s usual sunflower fields on a clear blue-skied day eyes turned into a gray-blue raging ocean on a stormy day.

But what made you silently giggle and bite your lip as you neared the man cave was how Sam reacted when you wore his sweatshirt. Carnal lust would burn in his eyes as he shifted slightly, whether he was standing or sitting, to hide his growing erection. He’d be polite through any social interactions he had to complete, but when you were alone? All bets were off the table. Lust blown pupils would focus in on you as he moved towards you, pulling you towards him or throwing you over his shoulder. It never took very long until you both were in bed and clothes were strewn across the room.

You wore his sweatshirt tonight on purpose. You wanted to make him sit through a couple hours worth of movies, snuggled up to him under a blanket, leaving longing touches periodically, all while in front of his brother, Jack and Cas. Where he couldn’t do anything about it.

You bit at your lip as you entered the man cave. Posters of half-naked ladies, cars and neon signs plastered the walls, more than the last time you’d been in here. Dean was standing at the TV, trying to decide what movie to watch tonight while Jack sat on the floor in front of the sofa with a bowl of popcorn in his lap. Sam and Cas weren’t in the room yet. “Where’s Sam and Cas?” You said as you walked up to Dean.

Dean briefly looked towards you and then focused his attention back on to the TV, “They’re in the library. Sam got a call just before you got in the shower from a hunter that needed some help with research.” He grumbled softly when he couldn’t find something that piqued his interest. “He said that it shouldn’t take him long to help the hunter out, especially with Cas’ help. He should be in here before we start the movie.”

You nodded as Cas walked into the man cave. You turned towards the angel, “Hey Cas.”

Cas nodded towards you as he took a seat in the recliner on the opposite side of the couch of Dean’s, “Y/N. Sam should be coming soon. He’s just telling the hunter what we gathered with our research.”

“Thanks Cas.” You strolled towards the door, “I’m going to go talk to Sam real quick. We’ll be back before the movie starts.”

Dean grunted in response as Cas nodded and Jack let out a chipper, “Okay, Y/N!”

You walked down the hall, your bare feet slapping against the cold dingy tile, and emerged into the war room. Sam was pacing in the library, phone pressed to his ear, as he talked about some monster to a new hunter. “Fire, trust me. Fire will kill them. Dean and I, we used a flare gun when we dealt with one.”

‘Must be a Wendigo,’ you thought to yourself.

He nodded as he listened to whoever was on the other end, presumably a new hunter that Garth had sent to Sam. “Yeah, no problem.” Sam turned towards you, a small smile spread on his face that quickly vanished when he fully looked you over. His mouth quirked up to one side as his eyes narrowed and burned with desire. He slowly walked down the few stairs from the library to the map room as he began to end the call, “You’re welcome. Call me if you need any help, anytime.” He listened to the other end, his eyes never leaving yours, before he locked the phone and picked up his pace towards you.

“Hey,” you squeaked as he stalked towards you, like a cat hunting a mouse.

“Y/N/N.” He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, as he laid a hand on your hip. “What are you wearing?”

“You know what I’m wearing,” you said in a husky whisper. You bit your lip as a soft growl reverberated from Sam’s chest. You turned away from him, walking towards Dean’s man cave with a swing of your hips, “Can’t miss the movie, Sammy. The boys will wonder where we are.”

Sam let out a deep chuckle before his arms wrapped around your torso. You squealed as he threw you over his shoulder, “Let them wonder.”

“Sam, c’mon.” Sam’s hand came down onto your ass, hard. You squealed as heat started to simmer in your lower belly. “Sam, we have to at least let them know we won’t be joining them so they don’t wait for us.”

Sam grunted, “Fine.” He turned his head towards you, biting into the cheek of your ass, as he rounded the corner towards Dean’s man cave. He slowed his pace and stopped briefly as he approached the doorway, “Start the movie guys, we won’t be joining you tonight.”

You could hear Dean begin to protest, “Wha-What? No-no,” he must have turned around to look at his brother because his voice shifted into understanding, “O-Oh, okay. It’s one you guys have watched anyways, let Jack pick something he hasn’t seen.”

Sam gave a short nod before he started his brisk pace once more. Anticipation for the night furthered your arousal, the simmer in your belly turning into a raging fire. Sam entered your shared bedroom, kicking the door closed before he threw you on the bed. Sam stood at the foot of the bed, looking you over like a lion’s recent kill. He smirked as he began to crawl up the bed and settled himself between your legs. He tugged at his sweatshirt you were wearing, “What made you wear this?”

You hummed with approval, loving the way his large and heavy frame felt laying on top of you. “I think you know why I wore this tonight.”

Sam snickered before he latched onto your neck, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive flesh as he rutted himself against you. “Do I?”

You whimpered softly as Sam’s growing erection ground against your clothed core. “I-I wanted to tease you,” you took a deep breath as Sam’s mouth attached to your earlobe and his hands trailed down to your breasts, kneading the soft mounds. “I know what wearing your sweatshirt does to you,” another soft whimper left your lips, “and I wanted to rile you up.”

Sam looked towards you with an impish grin, “Should have stayed in the man cave then.” He chuckled, “You ruined your own plans.”

You bit your lip as he pulled at your shorts, “I guess I did.” You watched him as he pulled your shorts down your smooth legs, “But,” he threw your shorts towards the door, “I guess they’re not totally ruined though.”

Sam settled himself between your legs and looked up towards you with a devilish grin, “I guess not.”


End file.
